All You Have To Do Is Ask
Story by Silver :) Please comment! This story is Moderate. Non-canon, may include false characters, plots, and places. I don't own warriors. Come to us, Do not be afraid We are waiting for the Seeker to come Nothing matters, but you. And all you have to do is ask. Just Ask. Prologue A black cat with green eyes stared at the sky that was always purple. "Orangekit" she murmered, not taking her eyes off the sky, even as a cat stepped forward. "Is this a good idea?" the cat asked, his yellow eyes glowing ever so slightly. Glancing at him, she was aware that her own eyes shone brighter then the rest. Looking at the tom's brown pelt, never meeting his eye, she growled, "It is our only chance." The tom nodded, "So it will be. Orangekit, save us." The black cat stared back at the sky. (in the dark forest) "I-I don't understand. How can she help us?" A black tom with yellow eyes asked. "Simple. Those foolish bright-eyes idiots will try to save ''those cats ''with her. We can change her easily." A orange tabby with green eyes snapped. "Sir, why don't you ever call '''those cats' ''with their real-" "Because, I don't want anyone to." The two others dipped their heads to the cat who spoke. "Tigershade you have risen." "Yes Darkspots. And yes, I am more powerful then ever." Tigershade growled. Darkspots purred and flicked his tail. Tigershade sprung forward and ripped Darkspot's throat out. "Traitor" he growled. Darkspots fel still. (in Starclan) "We can't let them take over Orangekit's destiny. We must protect her!" "Flamestar you know that they are more powerful. they could protect her better then we ever could." Sandpelt murmered, drawing her tail over her mate's flank. Chapter 1 My eyes, shocking green, stared up at my mother. "What's outside the Clans?" I asked. "Evil! Foxes, badgers, rogues, loners, Twolegs-" "Other than that mom!" I interrupted, annoyed. My mother's eyes turned cold, aybe with fear. "Go to your nest Orangekit. Now." I hissed and padded into the nursery. I curled into my nest. Mother was never that angry. What had I done? Closing my eyes, I felt myself being pulled into sleep. Opening my eyes, I saw I was somewhere unfamiliar. The sky was purple, and a black cat with glowing green eyes. "Approach Seeker, and ask. All you have to do is ask." I trembled. "Don't be afraid" the cat mewed. Those eyes, so bright they were like green suns. I scrambled away as fast as I could. I ran, tripping over logs and getting scratched by twigs and stones. I was bigger, my legs longer, my pelt thicker. I could feel muscles under my fur, moving smoothly as I ran. I jerked up. My heart was beating fast. Those green eyes, they had glowed so bright. I lapped at my flank, trying to soothe myself. I stared out of the den, looking at the stars. They shone brightly, and I felt a flicker of fear, since they reminded me of those bright green eyes. I took deep breaths. I was acting ridiculous. I crawled out of the den, deciding to take a walk. I crept out of the camp and slid into the forest. Padding slowly, I stared at my surroundings. A stream trickled by. I followed it, deciding it would be able to lead me back. I padded for a while, just breathing in the scents of the forest. Feeling a strange, tingling sensation along my spine I turned. A squirrel with bright green eyes stared at me, it's tail curling and uncurling. A crow spiraled up into the sky, screeching an alarm. I felt a rush of fear. Something wasn't right. I turned around, and stared at the line of trees. I slowly backed away the way I had came, trying not to make noise. I heard rustling, and ducked behind a holly bush. Voices filtered through the dense leaves, so I could listen. "I smell cat." someone hissed. "Of course. This is enemy territory. Now quick, let's grab some prey." The two cats started hunting. I heard more rustling and a yelp. The intruders staring running, yowling in fear. I felt a surge of panic and closed my eyes tightly. I felt someone breathing on my cheek. "Open your eyes sweetie" someone begged. Opening my eyes, I stared up at the cat who was speaking. It was Whitefur, our medicine cat. "Is this your blood?" she asked, eyes wide. I glanced down at myself. I was covered in blood, the ground around me soggy and moist. I shook my head, and stood up. "Why did you run off like that?" Mother yowled, pushing her way through the throng of cats. "I-I wanted to go on a walk." I stammered, looking from face to face. They all looked confused, except one. Fear was slowly spreading across Darkstar's face, and he sighed. "Go back to your nest Orangekit, and get some sleep. Curling back up in my nest, I couldn't help but wonder what Darkstar knew, and what was he was hiding. I fell asleep, and dreamed of the cat with green eyes. She was calling out to me, warning me. But I was too far away to hear her. TBC Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Stories Rated Moderate Category:Fanfiction